The One Where Hunter, Sebastian and Cooper Have A Threesome
by alishatorn
Summary: PWP. Hunter/Sebastian/Cooper. Please refer to the title. (Prompt fill for sebcockslut.)


"But you're not even gay," Sebastian says, but Hunter won't hear any of it.

"I'm going with you to Scandals," he insists. "To… watch your back. Be your wingman. Both." He doesn't add: and also to make sure that you don't get in over your head and maybe to build up some liquid courage and ask you out and/or tell you that I can't stop thinking about you every fucking minute of every fucking day and oh my god, I'm not gay, I swear I'm not but also I'm hopelessly in love with you. He looks away before Sebastian can see his eyes.

"Fair enough," Sebastian says, a little wrinkle that Hunter wants to lick away appearing between his brows. "But you have to wear something nice. I'm not going to be seen with anyone wearing a plaid button down."

Hunter blinks. "You don't like my clothes?" he asks, resolving to burn every plaid shirt that he owns. "I don't think I brought anything else…"

Sebastian rolls his eyes and rummages through his drawer for a minute. He pulls out one of his black t-shirts and throws it at Hunter. "There. Something presentable."

Hunter puts it on, but Sebastian is lean and has a perfect runner's body and the shirt ends up far, far too tight on him. He pulls at the neck of it uncomfortably and unfortunately misses the way Sebastian's eyes glaze over when he stares at his chest.

"You look _fine_," Sebastian says, clearing his throat. "Now, come _on_— I want to get there before all the hot guys are taken."

Hunter's lower lip juts out in a pout (_what am I, chopped liver?_) but he follows the other boy to his car without complaint. The drive is quick and filled with companionable small talk, with Hunter keeping up a steady stream of chatter about the Warblers. Sebastian glances at him a few times with a questioning look in his eyes, but Hunter determinedly doesn't let him get more than a few words in edgewise. _Whatever._

After they pull into the parking lot, Sebastian hands him a fake ID that doesn't look anything like him. "…isn't 'James Deen' a porn star?" Hunter asks, glancing at the name, but Sebastian only winks as they walk inside.

Practically every eye at the bar turns to them, and Hunter feels distinctively uncomfortable in his incredibly tight shirt. Sebastian looks polished and sexy— he, on the other hand, looks very much like a fifty dollar rentboy.

Completely unfazed by the attention, Sebastian hands him a beer and perches on a stool at the bar. He's got a grin on his face that can only be described as 'devilishly handsome' or 'rakishly attractive', and Hunter desperately wishes that it was turned on him. He opens his mouth to say something clever and witty to catch Sebastian's attention, but before he can do so, a guy in a slick leather jacket squeezes in between them.

"My name's Cooper," he says smoothly, not quite body-checking Hunter as he leans against the bar. "And _you_ look like you've got some pretty smooth moves on the dance floor."

Sebastian's grin turns downright dirty, and Hunter's heart clenches in his chest. "I do, actually," he says. "Maybe if you're good, I can show them to you."

The guy laughs and he and Sebastian go off to dance, leaving Hunter staring after him in open-mouthed horror. The words 'wait', 'stop', and 'don't leave me', die on his lips. Cooper and Sebastian start grinding on each other practically as soon as they start moving to the music.

"Want another drink?" a voice behind him asks. "You look like you could use one."

Hunter turns around and is faced with a tall drag queen dressed as Cher. He sighs. "I think I do," he says.

Cher signals the bartender and sidles up to him, laying a hand on his arm. "Why don't you tell me all about it, honey?"

…

Four beers and one hour later, Hunter is well and truly pissed.

'Cher' has been listening to him rant for the better part of this hour (Hunter only stopped whining about Sebastian when he had to take a break to pee), and is nodding sympathetically.

"…and also, I'm _taller_ than C-Cooper _and_ I can do back flips. Back flips!" Hunter finishes, shoving his empty beer away from him. "So he should pick _me_, h-he doesn't need anyone else, least of all hot guys in leather jackets who l-look like celebrities. R-right?"

"Absolutely," Cher says. "But honey, I hate to break it to you—if you want to get your boyfriend back, you might want to get a move on. They look like they're about to leave."

"W-what?" Hunter frowns indignantly. "I just said he wasn't my boyfriend—that's the whole problem. H-haven't you been listening?"

Cher rolls his eyes. "Priorities, kiddo," he says, getting up and dragging Hunter up with him by the arm. "Your 'friend' is about to leave with that guy. If you want to make your move, now's the time to do it!"

He gives Hunter a little shove towards the door, where Cooper has his hand on the small of Sebastian's back and is steering him out. Hunter wobbles up to them and almost falls on his face, but Sebastian manages to get an around his waist before he does so.

"Hunter, what the hell?" Sebastian demands, holding him up. "How drunk are you?"

"I'm n-not," Hunter says, pulling away. He straightens himself up, running a hand through his hair. "I'm coming with you."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian looks almost comically taken aback while Cooper perks up beside him.

"I didn't know you boys were into threesomes," he says, grinning. "I thought you said your friend was straight."

Sebastian frowns. "He is—"

"Isn't!" Hunter interrupts loudly. "I'm extremely _not_ straight. I'm gay, so terribly gay. And I want to be gay with my friend, Sebastian." He pokes a finger into the other boy's chest. "This is Sebastian."

Cooper laughs. "Yes, I know who he is," he says, tilting his head at Sebastian. "Well, I'm up for it if you are."

"I don't know, Cooper," Sebastian says doubtfully. "Hunter is… _very_ drunk and—"

And Hunter doesn't want to hear the rest because he knows it's going to be a 'no', so he pushes forward and takes Sebastian's face in his hands and kisses him for all he's worth. The world spins and cymbals crash and music plays, and Hunter thinks: 'I'm in love' and also 'Sebastian tastes _awesome_'.

When he pulls away, Sebastian is breathing hard and there's something bright and shiny in his eyes and Hunter holds his breath, hoping it's enough.

"O-okay," Sebastian says, turning to Cooper. "We're in."

"_Excellent."_

…

Fifteen minutes later, Sebastian is standing in the middle of a cheap motel room, trying not to pass out from shock as he watches Cooper kissing Hunter not two feet away from him. Hunter who, up until fifteen minutes ago, had been supposed to be as straight as an arrow.

"Not even remotely bi-curious my _ass_," he says under his breath, swallowing hard as Cooper pushes Hunter back onto the bed and straddles him.

"Well?" Cooper asks, glancing at Sebastian. "What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

He pulls Sebastian in by the collar and kisses him deeply, licking inside his mouth as Hunter fumbles at the buttons on his shirt. It's not the kinkiest thing Sebastian's done, (he's had a total of one other threesome before, but he had been very drunk and it had been with twins, go figure), but it's more than a little surreal. Getting to fuck his very straight friend is definitely wet dream material, but having a scorching hot guy fuck said straight friend AND him at the same time? This is going to be providing him masturbatory material for the next year at _minimum_.

Cooper tugs impatiently at the hem of Sebastian's shirt and he takes the cue and pulls it off. Hunter's half out of his and Cooper moves back enough to take off his own shirt, and Sebastian doesn't know where to fucking look first.

Cooper looks exactly like what he is—an actor with perfectly chiseled abs and a body that looks like it just walked off of a runway. Hunter, on the other hand, has a gymnast's build. His upper body is incredibly well-defined (those _fucking_ back flips) and Sebastian wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into his incredibly broad shoulders.

He crawls over to him and puts a hand on his chest, watching Hunter's face intently for any hint of wanting to stop. "You sure you're okay with this?" he asks, even as Cooper's getting up and shimmying out of his pants and underwear.

Hunter nods wordlessly, and then he pulls Sebastian's head down and kisses him. Cooper embraces him from behind, hands on Sebastian's waist and his erection digging into his backside. He moans at the sensation, and Hunter reaches down to undo Sebastian's belt, pushing his pants down his hips.

"Fuck," Hunter whispers, eyes on Sebastian's cock as he reaches out to touch it, fingers closing around his shaft. He's already painfully hard and Hunter's calloused hand feels _amazing_. Sebastian fumbles at Hunter's jeans even as Cooper helps him kick his own the rest of the way off, and suddenly everyone's just really, really fucking _naked_.

Sebastian swallows hard at the sight of Hunter's cock, large and uncut, resting against a nest of dark curls. His mouth waters at the sight of it.

"Condoms," he says abruptly, apropos of nothing, and gets up to retrieve them from his discarded jeans. He's a little unsteady, dizzy with lust, so he takes a while to find them. By the time he turns around, Cooper's got one of Hunter's knees bent and is fingering him slowly, the digit moving wetly in and out of his body. Hunter's back is arched and he's fucking touching himself, his large hand wrapped around his own cock, and it's the hottest thing Sebastian has ever seen.

Except when Hunter moans, it's Sebastian's name on his lips and not some bullshit gibberish, and he's probably too far gone to notice that it's not even Smythe on top of him. This is what it takes for Sebastian's brain to catch up with his cock, and the realization hits him like a bullet between the eyes. Suddenly, everything makes terrifying sense. _Hunter's in love with him._

Hunter's in love with him, and Sebastian is about to let him get fucked by _another guy_.

_**Shit.**_

He takes a moment to very quietly freak out, standing in a shit motel room with a pack of fucking condoms clutched to his chest.

"You have them?" Cooper asks, tossing him a glance from beneath a fringe of retardedly attractive hair. He's sliding his fingers out of Hunter's ass and pouring more lube into the palm of his hand, wrapping his hand around his cock. "Sebastian?"

And Smythe is walking forward and grabbing Cooper by the arm, tugging him into a long, hard kiss. "You can fuck me," he says thickly. "Not him."

Cooper smiles gamely, shrugs. "Fine," he says, moving back and letting Sebastian take his place between Hunter legs.

"Sebastian?" Hunter blinks muzzily, squinting in the dim light. He props himself up on his elbows, but Sebastian puts his hand on his chest and urges back him back down.

"It's me," he says. "Just… lie down, okay? I'll take care of you."

He brushes his mouth against Hunter's lips before trailing down his chest, presenting his backside to Cooper as he reaches Hunter's cock. He tears open one of the packets and slips the condom onto Hunter's dick, wrapping his lips around him and sliding it down.

Cooper's fingers stroke at his entrance, and everything Sebastian'd thought about him on the dance floor is pretty much dead-on. The man is _good_ at this. He moans a little when Cooper's fingers push into him, dripping with lube and scissoring inside, stretching him out thoroughly. The vibrations make Hunter buck up slightly into his mouth, and Sebastian wraps his hand around the base of Hunter's cock so he can control the depth. _Fuck_, but the captain is _big_.

Hunter is murmuring his name again, his fingers carding through Sebastian's hair as he works his lips around his shaft. The rubber dulls the sensation a bit but from the looks of him, Hunter doesn't even notice. Sebastian works a couple of fingers into him even though he's already loose from Cooper's ministrations, pulling his mouth away from his cock as Hunter clenches around his fingers.

"Ready?" Cooper breathes into his ear, and Sebastian nods. He crawls back up the length of Hunter's body, grabbing the last condom in the pack and slicking it down his own length. He's leaking precum already, he's so turned on, and he can feel Hunter's eyes on him, large and liquid and blue.

"L-let me go first," he says to Cooper, who nods slowly.

Hunter bends his knees as Sebastian positions his cock against his entrance, sweat beading on his forehead. It's taking all of his willpower not to just _take_ him, and he pushes inside Hunter slowly, inch by torturous inch. He bends to lick at the pale column of Hunter's throat, sucking at the pulse point as he fucks into him. "Relax," he whispers, and Hunter shudders in his arms.

Then it's his turn, and Cooper's apparently a firm, take-charge sort of lover, because he firmly puts the blunt head of his cock against Sebastian's ass and fucks into him long and deliciously hard.

It hurts a little, it always does, but soon the pain gives way to pleasure because how can he _not_ fucking feel good with Hunter clenching around his cock and Cooper filling him up? Sebastian would be lying if he says he doesn't feel like a freaking porn star right now, except for the fact that Hunter is looking at him like he's the most amazing thing on the planet and Smythe starts to feel like a complete asshole.

This feeling of guilt lasts for all of three seconds before Cooper finds his prostate, and pretty soon Sebastian has to close his eyes because the combined stimulation makes his body feel like a livewire. Hunter pulls him down into a kiss just as Sebastian starts to come, and he bucks into him wildly as Hunter just lifts his hips and _takes_ it.

Unbelievably, Cooper comes first, his fingers digging into Sebastian's hips as he ejaculates, breath coming harshly in Smythe's ear. Sebastian follows shortly thereafter, and he doesn't even feel Cooper sliding out of him, the slick drag of the condom slipping out of his body.

"Fuck!" he moans, clinging to Hunter's neck when he comes, biting at his shoulder, swearing a blue streak as his orgasm is practically ripped out of him.

Dimly, he feels Cooper shifting on the bed somewhere behind them. Sebastian reaches down to grip Hunter's cock, trying to catch his breath as he pulls himself together. He eases out of him, discarding his condom as he brings his legs up underneath him and straddles Hunter.

"Your turn," he says, lowering himself on his thick cock, biting his lip. He's already fucked out, his body loose-limbed and pliant, and he can't help but gasp at the sensation.

Hunter looks dazed beneath him, his eyes hooded with lust, and he reaches up to stroke Sebastian's cheek with the back of his hand. He rocks up gently, controlling the pace of the fuck from beneath Smythe, and as many times as Sebastian has had sex, this is actually the first time he's ever been made love to. They move together for several moments, his over-sensitized flesh making him tingle as Hunter moves gently inside of him.

It makes warmth spread across his chest and Hunter sits up so that they're facing each other, wrapping his arms around Smythe and burying his face in his neck when he comes. Sebastian holds him through the aftershocks of it, their lips finding each other in the darkness. The kiss that ensues is tender and full of promise.

Somewhere behind them, Cooper clears his throat.

"If you're finished—" Cooper says, as Sebastian twists around. The older man is fully dressed and looking at them with mild amusement.

"This was fun, but I think you boys have some stuff that you need to talk about," he says. "Thanks for the show, though."

Hunter's face is burning and Sebastian's not much better. "See you around," Smythe says, and Cooper's out the door. So much for their threesome.

He turns back to Hunter, who is quite unable to meet his eyes. Sebastian grins. "So… on a scale of one to ten, how in love with me would you say you are?"

"I-I have no _idea_ what you're talking about," Hunter sputters indignantly, trying to get up. As Sebastian is still firmly on his lap and his cock is _still inside_ of him, he fails utterly.

Sebastian smirks. "Because I'd say you were at about an eleven," he says, then leans in to kiss him firmly. It shuts Hunter up, and he stops squirming beneath him. "It's okay, you know. I don't… I don't _mind_. I kind of, uh. _You know. _Back."

The look on Hunter's face is almost the best thing Sebastian's seen all night. (_Almost_, because he got to see Hunter's cock _and_ his orgasm face tonight.) "Really?" he mumbles, and Smythe nods.

"Go figure," he says. "Took a gay threesome to get you to come out of the closet. You really don't do anything in half measures do you, Clarington?"

Hunter snorts softly, tightening his embrace. "Guess not."

They kiss again, and Sebastian smiles. Maybe this is going to turn out okay, after all.

#


End file.
